The Daughter of Donna Troy
by MissJosan
Summary: Francesca Troy is the niece of Diana Prince and the daughter of Donna Troy and a dangerous criminal. She is also Wonder Girl. What happens when she has to choose sides? Will the team help her? Set in Season 1. RobinXOC.
1. Prologue Part 1

The daughter of Donna Troy

**( A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything, the next chapters of ' Harry Potter Story- Elissa's Story' are almost done, they all disappeared and I had to rewrite everything and I lost the ability to write also but til then here's a new story, Enjoy!) **

Prologue part 1: Background story

**Manhattan memorial Hospital, 3 August 1996, 04:30 EDT****.**

Donna Troy was exhausted as she looked at the nurse, the nurse had a bundle of blankets in her arms as she gave it to Donna. The 23 year old amazon looked down at her newborn daughter sadly. There was a knock on the door as Diana walked in.

" Congratulations!" said Diana.

" Thank you sister, but you and i know that i can't keep her." said Donna.

" Why? Is it because of who her father is?" asked Diana as Donna nodded.

" Donna, is not your fault it happened. For now you have to raise her and give her a normal childhood-" said Diana as she got interrupted by Donna once again.

" You don't get it do you? The father to my child is a dangerous criminal and my daughter might have his powers!" said Donna angrily which startled the little girl. The little started to cry desperately as Donna rocked her back and forth humming slightly, the little girl stopped crying and looked up at Donna with her emerald green eyes.

Diana's eyes softened as she saw the sight of mother-daughter bonding as she said: " You might be right Donna, but just because the girl might be as dangerous as her father doesn't that she is like her father, if you raise her to the right path then she might be something great one day"

Donna sighed defeated as she looked at her little girl in her arms.

" You might be right, Diana." said Donna " I'll think about it"

" Good! Now what are you going to name her?" asked Diana.

" Francesca." said Donna " Francesca Beatrice Diana Troy"

" That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Diana smiling at her sister.

" Indeed it is" said Donna looking once again at her sleeping daughter.

**New york city, 3 September 1996, 23:45 EDT **

Donna was dressed as Troia as she knocked on the apartment door.

There was no answer as she knocked on the door again. Losing patience Troia kicked the door open as she walked in with her daughter in her arms.

She looked around the dark room and saw that none was here as she put baby Francesca on the couch. She was about to leave as she heard a dark voice.

" Giving up already?" sneered the dark voice.

" It's your fault that i'm in this situation, So i'm giving her to you" said Donna.

" You can atleast tell me our daughters name" teased the dark voice.

Troia sighed as she glared at him.

" Her name is Francesca and she was born the 3rd of August" said Troia and with that she left him with her daughter.

" I'm so so sorry, Francesca but I didn't have a choice." whimpered Troia as she broke down.

Tears streamed down her face as she flew away into the night, hoping she would she her precious daughter some day and hoping that Francesca would forgive her for leaving her with that monster.


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Daughter of Donna Troy

Prologue part 2: Seven years later.

**Brooklyn streets, 15 April 2003 22:00 EDT **

Frankie watched as the shop owner locked the door and walked away. Once the shop owner was gone she checked to see if the coast was clear as she jumped down.

She once again checked if anyone was there as she approached the door.

Frankie touched the door handle as she bent it and pulled out the door and threw it down onto the ground. Frankie was very strong.

She ran into the store and looked around to she what she could eat tonight. The seven year old orphan snatched as much food as she could before she could head out again. Once she was out there were at least two police cars in front of her.

" Stay where you are little girl" said the police man calmy.

Frankie panicked she started to run away from the police as fast as her legs could take her.

She got into a dark alley there was nowhere to go. Frankie heard the sirens coming nearer, two police cars stopped in front of her as two policemen got out.

" We are warning you now little girl, stay where you are!" said the policeman.

" Stay away from me!" said Frankie who was almost in tears.

Without thinking and out of fear she telepathically moved the car and threw it aside making it explode. Frankie gasped in horror as the policemen came closer.

This time she brain blasted them as the policemen fell onto the ground unconscious.

Frankie panicked even more when she realizes what she had done, she jumped up and down a few times before soaring in the air. She flew higher up until she reached the rooftop and took off running again.

She bumped into someone and fell backwards, she looked up and gasped in fear. It was Wonder Woman.

Wonder woman had her arms crossed and was glaring at her, Frankie only gulped and slowly stood up.

" Don't be afraid, Francesca." said Wonder Woman. Frankie's eyes got wide.

" H-how did you know my name?"

" I know your name because I was there when you were born."

" You where? So I take it you knew my mother?"

" Yes I know her, she is my sister" said Wonder Woman.

" So you're my aunt?" asked Frankie shocked and Wonder Woman nodded.

" Yes and I would like to take care of you" said Wonder Woman smiling.

Frankie nodded eagerly and gave Wonder Woman a hug.

" Where do we start Auntie Wonder Woman?" asked Frankie.

Wonder Woman let out a chuckle as she looked at her niece lovingly.

" My name is Diana by the way. Diana Prince" said Diana. " And you my dear I've have a lot to tell you and teach you but first I'm going to adopt you and clear your name from stealing"

Frankie smiled at her sheepishly : " Eh… yeah sorry about that Aunt Diana."

Wonder Woman changed into Diana Prince and took Frankie and went to the Police station to clear her name and Diana adopted her.

After that they went to an invisible plane which left Frankie awestruck, they went aboard the plane and they flew to Themyscira.

When they arrived to Paradise Island it was the crack of dawn, Frankie looked at Diana in confusion but Diana only gave her a look that said ' I'll explain later'.

They entered the palace where the queen Hippolyta was sitting, Frankie didn't dare to move a muscle. The queen looked down at Frankie then at Diana.

" Diana who is this child?" asked Hippolyta.

" Mother, this is Francesca the daughter of Donna" said Diana.

Hippolyta looked at Frankie shocked but then she smiled and said: " She looks exactly like her mother"

Diana nodded at this and then she looked over at Frankie who looked confused : " Francesca this is queen Hippolyta and your grandmother."

" Grandmother? Wait if she's the queen then that makes you and my mom princesses" said Frankie.

" Yes and you're also a princess of this Island, now to be an Amazon princess then you have a lot to learn and that includes training." said Hippolyta.

" Yes alright" said Frankie as she bowed to Hippolyta " Your majesty."

A Year later: 

Eight year old Frankie was running in the jungle of Paradise Island to explore, she have never felt so happy and free in her life. During the year she has been in Paradise Island she have learned a lot and she was trained both physically and mentally and to control her powers which she have both inherited from her parents.

Frankie ran back to the palace where Artemis was waiting.

" You were calling me, Artemis?" said Frankie.

Artemis bowed to her and said: " Princess, The queen is asking for you"

" Alright then, thank you Artemis" said Frankie as walked in to the throne room where her aunt and grandmother was.

Frankie came in and bowed to her grandmother and said: " You wanted to see me, grandmother?"

" Yes Francesca I did" said Hippolyta " Do you know why I did it?" she asked as Frankie shook her head.

" We think it's the time for you to decide something, your skills are growing greatly and we think that you are ready" said Diana.

" Ready for what aunt Diana?" asked Frankie.

The Amazon women looked at each and Hippolyta nodded and Diana walked away to get something. Frankie looked at Hippolyta in confusion.

Diana came soon back with a uniform which was similar to Wonder Woman's.

" This my dear is the Wonder Girl armor, it was your mothers" said Diana.

" We are asking you if you want to take the mantle of Wonder Girl?" asked Hippolyta

Frankie looked at the mantle for awhile before saying : " I accept the mantle"

Hippolyta and Diana looked at each other then smiled at Frankie: " Well then Wonder Girl show the world what you are made of " said Hippolyta smiling and Frankie smiled back.


	3. 1:Independence Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Just Frankie Troy/Wonder Girl**

**Chapter 1: Independence Day **

**PRINCE-TROY RESIDENCE, SANTA MONICA CALIFORNIA. **

**July 4, 05:30 EDT**

The sun slowly raised and pecked through the window in Frankie's room, the girl slowly opened her eyes and closed them again. After a few seconds she bolted up from the bed and looked at the clock and smiled.

" Today is the day!" she said.

Frankie quickly ran out of her room and into Diana's bedroom, she jumped up and down on her aunt's bed. Waking the poor Amazon princess up.

" Aunt Diana! Aunt Diana! Wake up! Wake up! Today is the day!" shouted Frankie excitedly as she continued to jump up and down on the bed.

" For Hera's sake child! It's only five in the morning, go back to sleep!" said Diana glaring at Frankie.

" Oh but Aunt Diana I'm not tired, Can't we train together or maybe patrol the city or maybe-" said Frankie but got interrupted by Diana.

" Francesca Beatrice Diana Troy!" said Diana in a dangerous tone that made Frankie wince.

" Fine!" said Frankie pouting and got out of the bed and walked out of her aunt's room.

Frankie is now thirteen years old and is almost fourteen, she has black hair that ends mid back, green eyes and olive skin. Many people say that she is a spitting image of her mother except for her eyes of course.

Frankie was heading down the stairs and out to the backyard, she looked at the view of the beach and she was enjoying it.

It's been a while since she saw the other sidekicks almost two years.

Her best friends is Speedy aka Roy Harper and Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm, she was a good friend to Kid Flash. And as for the boy wonder well let's just say that they are almost civil to each other. In other words they don't get along very well.

Frankie sighed as she walked back to her room, she opened her closet and pulled out her Wonder Girl uniform, It was a strapless red shirt (with Wonder Woman symbol on it), blue tights with white stars on either side, a golden belt and lasso, black knee high boots and silver bracelets. " I can't wait until I see everyone again" thought Frankie.

**WASHINGTON D.C. **

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman landed in front of Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

Wonder Woman greeted with a nod and Wonder Girl did the same but she was smiled at them.

Frankie looked over to the Hall of Justice, she was overwhelmed but kept a straight face.

" Excited?" asked Speedy.

" Very." she said.

Wonder Woman was talking to the other leaguers when they heard: " Aww man! I knew we would be the last ones here!" That was the one and only Kid Flash.

They were walking towards the Hall as there a lot of fans journalists but Frankie was used to it by now.

" Is that Batman?"

" Oh I see Flash and Flash Junior"

" He's name is Speedy, duh!"

" No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick"

" Well that makes no sense"

Frankie tried hard not to laugh as she passed the photographers, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and Wonder Woman was smiling at her.

" I'm so proud of you, and I know that the Amazons and your mother would be too" said Wonder Woman squeezing her shoulder lightly as Frankie gave her a small smile.

" I'm glad we're all here" said Aqualad.

" Have all the five sidekicks been at the same place at the same time?" asked Kid Flash.

" Don't call us sidekicks" growled Speedy " Not after today"

" Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed" said Kid Flash.

" I couldn't agree more Kid Flash" said Wonder Girl nodding.

" You two are overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked Robin.

" You're asking question that is not a question" mocked Wonder Girl as Robin tried to 'Bat-Glare' at her. Wonder Girl only grinned and mumbled: " That won't work on me Boy Wonder"

They entered the Hall and saw seven golden statues of the original seven leaguers, Wonder Girl looked at the statues in amazement.

" Oh, maybe that's why" mumbled Robin as Wonder Girl tried hard not to roll her eyes or snort.

The doors opened and Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado approached them.

" Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash." said Martian Manhunter " Welcome"

Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped as they entered the room.

" You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course, our library" said Martian Manhunter.

"Make yourselves at home" said Flash.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad sat down while Wonder Girl and Speedy remained standing.

" Guys, at least be a gentleman?" said Speedy as he gestured to Wonder Girl.

Robin ( much to Wonder Girl's surprise) was about to stand up but Wonder Girl shook her head.

" Don't bother, I'm fine." said Wonder Girl.

" Then sit on my lap?" asked Robin with a smirk.

Wonder Girl blushed and said: " That won't be necessary but thanks anyway"

Speedy glared down at the Leaguers who were talking about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. Batman turned to them " We shouldn't be long."

The computer scanned the Leaguers members, and for some reason Speedy had lost it.

"That's it?" and Wonder Girl looked at Speedy, confused. " You promise us a _real _look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass" Speedy crossed his arms.

" He's right" thought Wonder Girl.

" It's a first step" Wonder Woman started " You have been granted access that few others get."

"Oh really" Speedy gestured to the balcony that held many tourist. " Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

Wonder Girl's eyebrows furrowed and thought where Speedy was going with this.

"Roy" said Green Arrow as he stepped towards Speedy " You just need to be patient"

" What I need is respect" Speedy demanded, he turned to the other and explained his frustrations " They're treating us like kids! Worse like sidekicks, we deserve better than this!" he exclaimed.

Wonder Girl could feel the awkward tension in the air, she shifted uncomfortably in her place as she looked down on the floor, trying to avoid Speedy's eye contact. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad exchanged looks.

" You're kidding right?" Speedy asked " You're playing their game? Why! Because you think they play fair! Today was suppose to be THE day" he punched the air in irritation " Step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure" said Kid uncertainly " But I thought that step one was the tour of the HQ?"

" Except the Hall isn't the League's HQ! I bet they didn't tell you this is a false front for tourist and pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing." The League members looked at each other uncomfortably because of Speedy's knowledge " An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Arrow turned around and was greeted by one of Batman's glares.

" I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make exception?" said Arrow. Batman narrowed his eyes. Arrow frowned " Or not."

" You're not helping your cause here, son" Aquaman stepped forward " Stand down or-"

" Or what!" Interrupted Speedy rudely. " You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He looked at Arrow. " I'm not even his. I thought that I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy took off his hat and threw it on the ground. He walked towards Wonder Girl, who was shocked by his actions and said: " You're coming with me right?"

Wonder Girl's eyes went wide and she felt that the others were staring at her waiting for her answer, she shook her head slightly. " Clearly not, I'm sorry" she said in a disappointed tone.

Speedy glared at her and said: " I thought that we were in this together, that you agreed with me on this, but I guess not." And with that he stormed passed them. " I guess they're right about you. you're NOT ready."

Wonder Girl sighed and closed her eyes feeling betrayed while Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad watched Speedy walk away. Wonder Girl opened her eyes and looked at Wonder Woman who gave her a grateful look.

As soon as Speedy left the computer beeped. On the screen was Superman. " Superman to the Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire" he said.

Batman approached the computer. "I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. This my present the perfect opportunity to-"

But Batman got interrupted by Zatara " Zatara to the Justice League." Batman looked at the smaller screen that had popped up. " Wotan is planning to blot out the sun, requesting full League response!"

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire" explained Superman. " Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pressed a button on the computer " All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Robin and Kid Flash walked over to our mentors. Batman turned to us. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin started.

Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman approached them.

"This is a League mission."

"You're not trained-"

Kid Flash interrupted his mentor. "Since when!"

"I meant that you're not trained to work with this team" said Flash gesturing to Batman, himself, Wonder Woman and Aquaman to emphasize his statement.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now. Stay _put_!" said Batman and he gave an extra glare to Wonder Girl.

Wonder Woman approached Wonder Girl and put her hand on her shoulder. " We'll talk about this later, alright?" said Wonder Woman as Wonder Girl nodded. " But for now you can stay with them"

"Sure." said Wonder Girl.

" See you later then, Frankie." said Wonder Woman and walked away.

Red Tornado stayed behind and looked at them. Seeing that he was the last ones to leave, he turned and the zeta tubes.

Kid Flash furrowed his eyebrows. "When we're ready? How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." He threw his hands up in the air and swung them down quickly in frustration.

Aqualad looked to the side crestfallen. " My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me" Wonder Girl but a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy.

" Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

" They are definitely hiding something" said Wonder Girl.

Robin sighed " I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

" You're right." said Wonder Girl as she put her hands on her hips. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

" What is Project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad.

" Don't know" Robin smiled mischievously " but I can find out." Robin turned to the computer and started to hack.

" Uh oh" muttered Wonder Girl.

"Access denied."

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Robin typed some codes and commands. A folder on the screen appeared and opened, revealing characters.

" Woah, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked amazed.

" Let me guess… Same system as the Batcave." said Wonder Girl nonchalantly. Robin responded with a smug smile, and Wonder Girl could have sworn that he saw him wink at her.

The screen blinked ' access denied' until it blinked 'access granted'.

"All right" Robin started " Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is."

"Are there any records?" asked Aqualad.

Robin started to type again. " No. Nothing's coming up."

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate" Robin suggested.

" Solve their case before they do" said Aqualad. " It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin chuckled. Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes.

Aqualad sighed heavily " But they said stay put."

" For the blotting out the sun mission" Robin reasoned " Not this!"

" Wait. A-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Because if you're going then I'm going" They both both looked at Wonder Girl and Aqualad, and smiled cheekily.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

" We didn't come for a play date."

They all looked at Wonder Girl. " Well?" said Robin.

" I'm coming but if I get in trouble I'm going to blame on you" said Wonder Girl and pointed at Robin.

Robin laughed and said: "You're acting like you've never been in trouble before."

Wonder Girl smirked and said: "Count me in"

It didn't take long for them to get to Cadmus. Sirens were wailing around the area and cries of voices from the two-story building were heard.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" There was an explosion behind the two scientists.

"Kid go!" Wonder Girl instructed.

Kid Flash immediately headed towards the falling scientist, running up the wall and quickly grabbed them, hefting them onto the roof before scrambling and finally falling until he was able to catch hold of the open window.

"It's what his name. Flash Boy!"

Wonder Girl snorted.

" Kid Flash!" Kid shouted over his shoulder.

"So smooth" Robin said smugly.

"We need a plan" Aqualad looked to the spot where Robin was standing, but he disappeared. Wonder Girl groaned in frustration.

Robin's laugh ecohed around them. Aqualad and Wonder Girl followed the laugh saw Robin flipping his way towards the building, grabbing Kid Flash and helping him up when he landed on the window.

Aqualad and Wonder Girl looked at each other before nodding. Aqualad ran to the two firefighters who was holding the hose " I need to borrow that!" He grabbed his water-bearers and used the water from the hose to create a platform, the platform rose and edged towards the roof where the scientists were. Wonder Girl flew alongside Aqualad until she reached the roof.

" Step aboard, now!"

Wonder Girl took one of the scientists and flew down and put him on the ground, while Aqualad took the other scientist and let the platform go down and jumped onto the window. Wonder Girl flew back up to the window and went inside.

Wonder Girl smacked Robin's head and glared at him. " Thanks for the help" she said bitterly.

Robin rubbed his were she had smacked him and glared at her. " You guys handle it" he said matter of factly as he faced the computer again. " Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice remember?"

"Mhm…" mumbled Wonder Girl before she walked out to where Aqualad was. They looked towards the elevator and saw something strange as the elevator door closed. And Wonder Girl felt dizzy somehow as she groaned, she was about to fall down when Aqualad caught her.

Kid Flash immediately ran to where Wonder Girl and Aqualad was.

" Elevators should be locked down" Kid stated.

" Are you alright?" Aqualad asked.

" Fine just dizzy there was something weird in the elevator that made me feel this way" said Wonder Girl before she straightened up.

Robin caught up to them and looked at the elevator. He ran past Aqualad and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"This is wrong." A holographic screen popped up from Robin's glove.

They approached him to look at the screen too.

"Thought so" Robin muttered. Wonder Girl looked closer to the screen.

" Isn't that a high speed express elevator?" She asked and Robin nodded.

Aqualad shook his head: " But what I and Wonder Girl saw does not belong in a two-story building"

Wonder Girl walked to the elevator doors and pried them open. She looked down inside the elevator, there were numerous of sub floor.

" And that's why they need an express elevator" explained Robin.

Robin shot a hook up to the ceiling on the elevator shaft and slid down the rope. Kid Flash and Aqualad slid down the rope as well while Wonder Girl flew down.

Since her view was blocked by Robin's cape she accidently crashed her head against Robin's head and fell down. Robin caught her by putting an arm around her waist. Wonder Girl blushed.

" I'm at the end of my rope"said Robin .

Wonder Girl and Robin helped Aqualad and Kid Flash and made sure that they didn't fall.

Robin accessed his glove computer. "Bypassing security…There! Go!"

Wonder Girl opened the elevator door that read SL 26. They all walked inside and were greeted by a long hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus…" said Robin.

"I'm so grounded" mumbled Wonder Girl.


	4. 2: Meet Project Kr

**(A/N: Hey guys! First of I want to thank those who followed/favorite the story, it means alot. Secondly, as for the reviews… I'm going to answer some of them.**

**1) I know that some of you complains about Donna's age in this story and that she would be around Wally's or Roy's age. In "my head/world", Donna would be around Superman's or Batman's age in this story. And I don't know if you've read the comics but Diana is quite old in the series.**

**2) I KNOW that I have grammar issues and I'm trying to work on my grammar. I'm not from a country that speaks English and I know that some of you that reading these stories aren't. I'm not that used to the English grammar so it's really hard for me to write a story in another****language****.**

**Well that's all I wanted to say, so…. enjoy this this time I'm going to try to use a dictionary :P ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just Frankie Troy/Wonder Girl.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Project Kr.**

"_I'm so grounded" muttered Wonder Girl._

They looked at the hallway before they started walking. Until Kid Flash decided to run past them.

" Kid, wait!" Aqualad half-whispered, half-yelled. And Wonder Girl face palmed.

Wonder Girl growled and sighed, and they ran after Kid Flash. They stopped to see very huge looking mammoth monsters who stomped their way down the second hallway.

Kid Flash were very close to become speedster stroganoff, as the mammoth monster missed stepping on him by a couple of inches. Suddenly one of the mammoth monsters looked their way and roared.

"No, nothing odd going on here" Aqualad said with awestruck sarcasm.

"Of course not, that's the most _normal_ thing I've ever seen" said Wonder Girl sarcastically.

" And that guys, is why Batman's suspicious". Wonder Girl looked at them, still shocked at what she just saw.

"Why don't we see where these things come from?" Kid Flash stated.

"That's craz-" exclaimed Wonder Girl.

" Good idea, KF!" interrupted Robin. Wonder Girl sent a glare his way.

Aqualad agreed on that idea and gave Wonder Girl an apologetic look.

" Lead the way".

They guys ran ahead of Wonder Girl, who only sighed and mumbled 'boys'.

They approached another locked door and they stepped aside so that Robin could the system. The door opened and Wonder Girl gawked at the sight. Inside the room there was two large rows of glowing, cylinder-looking cases, which were filled with creatures that were quite similar to the mammoth monsters.

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed."

"This is creeping me out!" said Wonder Girl.

"Oh, is the Amazon baby scared?" mocked Robin.

She scoffed."I'm not scared of anything Birdie boy, just creeped out"

Robin glared at her " A believable story.." he mumbled.

Wonder Girl only smacked Robin's arm in response.

" Cut it out!"

"Nah, it's fun" Wonder Girl smirked.

" Robin! Wonder Girl! Enough!" said Aqualad as he glared at the two.

It was a short silence until Kid Flash spoke up.

" So this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," He turned to face them. " The real Cadmus isn't really on grid. It generates it's own power with these... things."

Wonder Girl looked at the creatures and was still creeped out as she touched the glass. " It must what they're breed for".

"Of course! Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus is a myth about creating a new race made from dragon's teeth sewn in the earth" Aqualad added.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too!" Robin clarified. He saw a computer and walked over to it. "Let's find out why." He opened a compartment on his glove and reeled out a USB cord and connected it to the computer.

" Seriously what else do you have in those gloves of yours?" Wonder Girl asked looking at him weirdly. Robin only smirked back.

Robin activated his holographic- computer and started to look through the files.

"They call them Genomorphs. Woah!Look at the stats on these things. "Robin tapped on the screen, revealing a new Genomorph each time. Wonder Girl got closer to Robin to get a better look.

"Um… Wonder Girl?"

"What?"

" You're invading my personal space"

Wonder Girl realized that she was way too close to Robin that she backed away immediately bumping into Kid Flash.

" Don't worry Wonder Babe, you can invade my personal space anytime you want" said Kid Flash flirtatious way.

"Kid?! Don't you ever call me 'Wonder Babe' EVER again!" she exclaimed as she shot Kid Flash a dangerous glare. Kid Flash backed away a little bit, scared that Wonder Girl would punch him.

" S-sorry" He said quickly putting his hand up in defence.

Wonder Girl focused on the screen again.

"Super strenght, telepathy, razor claws! They're living weapons!" exclaimed Robin.

"Wait, telepathy?" said Kid Flash and he turned to Wonder Girl. " Aren't you a telepath? Can't you communicate with them?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, "No" she lied.

" Maybe it was the creatures that made her lightheaded before…" Aqualad clarified.

"Maybe it was them" thought Wonder Girl.

Kid flash got concerned, "They're engineering an army, but for who?"

"Wait, there is something else." Robin pressed another button. "Project 'Kr'. Ugh! The file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" someone said. Wonder Girl froze right on the spot. She turned around along with the others and saw Guardian.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash?" Guardian asked surprised.

"Least they got their name right" Robin joked.

" I know you." Aqualad said. " you are Guardian, a hero."

" I do my best," said Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here" shot Wonder Girl as she was looking at the creature on his shoulder.

"I think that's my question, guys. I'm Chief of Security. You're all trespassing, but we could call the Justice League. To sort things out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid hotly.

"Weapons?" Guardian's eyes shot open in confusion "What are you-"

The Genomorph on Guardian's shoulder started to glow, Wonder Girl stared worriedly at the Guardian as if she knew what was going to happen.

"What have I-" Guardian groaned as he tried to remember. " My head!" He quickly straightened up. " Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Robin dropped a smoke grenade and hook shot one of the ledges and leapt away, leaving Kid, Aqualad and Wonder Girl to fight the Genomorphs.

Wonder Girl growled under her breath as she fought the creatures, she mostly pushed them away with her powers.

" Princess, behind you!" Aqualad shouted.

Wonder Girl turned quickly around and did a roundhouse kick at the Genomorph, sending it back. She ran out of the room, she saw Robin and smacked him up the head.

" Seriously?! Stop that!" he growled.

" That's what you get for leaving us Birdie boy!" She scowled . " And what the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just leave us there!" She pointed at the hallway.

Soon Aqualad and Kid Flash ran to them too, they turned their heads and saw that the Genomorphs was after them.

Wonder Girl could feel the panic slowly growing in her gut as she shook Robin's arm. " Hey Bird boy, you better hurry with that hacking of yours!"

The elevator door opened and Robin and Kid Flash made their way in, followed by Wonder Girl. Aqualad did a flip and made himself safe.

Robin clicked a button and Wonder Girl felt the elevator go down.

" We are heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid shouted at Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin scoffed. "Project Kr is down on Sub level 52."

"And why may I ask are we concerned about Project Kr? I think we should contact the League before we get into more trouble" said Wonder Girl.

"Wonder Girl is right" said Aqualad and he rubbed his neck in annoyance. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

Then the elevator beeped, as soon as the door opened and no threat appeared they looked quickly around the weird looking room. Robin ran ahead which made Wonder Girl roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, we're here now" said Kid Flash as he also ran ahead.

Aqualad sighed and Wonder Girl gave him a look of sympathy before they ran to the others.

Wonder Girl saw Kid Flash and Robin stopped and looked at the two bizarre looking hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

" Yeah. Bizarre-looking way 1 or bizarre-looking hallway 2" Robin pointed at each direction.

"Halt!"

They turned their heads into one of the hallways and saw a humanoid Genomorph approaching them. He raised his hand and telepathically threw two barrels at them. Wonder Girl raised her hands quickly and telepathically sent the barrels back.

The humanoid Genomorph glanced at Wonder Girl before his horns started to glow, she felt lightheaded as her vision started to blur.

"Guys!" she said weakly.

Aqualad ran over to her, picked her up bridal style and ran away. As Robin threw a birdarang at the Genomorph, distracting him at process.

They ran through the hallway with Kid Flash in front of them.

A scream rang out which got Wonder Girl to snap out of her dizziness, they rounded a corner and saw Kid Flash on the floor, along with a woman on the floor a few feet from him.

He got up quickly and grabbed a barrel, placing it quickly between the doors. " Hurry!" He shouted.

They all jumped through the door in time before the Genomorphs came after them. Aqualad kicked the barrel away, closing the door successfully.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said.

" We are trapped." Aqualad clarified as he put Wonder Girl down. " How are you feeling?"

" A little better, Thanks" she said.

" What happened back there?" Robin asked clearly confused.

" The Genomorph somehow decided to make me feel lightheaded." stated Wonder Girl.

" Uh, guys?"

The others turned to look at Kid Flash.

"You'll might wanna see this" he said plainly.

They saw a boy with a white body suit inside a chamber that read 'Kr'.

"Great Hera!" outburst Wonder Girl, looking horrified at the sight.

Kid walked around the computer and approached the chamber. "Big 'K', little 'r'" He said in realization. " The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

" He's a clone!" said Wonder Girl in realization.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack" he ordered.

Robin snapped out of his trance and responded. "Oh. R-right, right." He approached the computer and started to hack. " Weapon's designation is Superboy. A clone grown in… 16 weeks?" Robin's eyes went wide. " From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman" Wonder Girl corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this" Kid Flash said.

Robin continued to read: " The solar suit allows him absorb sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, referring to the Genomorphs inside the pod with Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnome. They're telepathic, force feeding him an education." Robin replied.

"Kid shook his head. " And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League" Aqualad ordered.

Wonder Girl pressed the 'Wonder Woman' symbol, that contacted her mentor.

"No signal" Robin said.

"We're in too deep."

"Obviously" Wonder Girl mumbled.

They all looked at Superboy.

" This is wrong." Kid said. " We can't leave him like this."

Wonder Girl and Robin looked at Aqualad. Aqualad thought for awhile. "Set him free."

The case around Superboy opened. Suddenly his eyes flew open. He stood still for a second before lunging towards Wonder Girl but Aqualad was quick enough to push her away. Making Superboy to attack Aqualad instead.

"Aqualad!" Wonder Girl shouted.

Superboy began punching Aqualad in the face. Wonder Girl, Robin and Kid Flash all tried to restrain him.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid Flash struggled.

"We're on your side." Robin said.

Superboy slipped his arm from Kid Flash's grip and threw him back.

"Kid!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

This time Superboy slipped his arm from Wonder Girl and throw her away at the pod. She groaned but stood up quickly and saw Robin throw a gas bomb into Superboy's mouth. Aqualad took the chance to kick him off.

Wonder Girl grabbed her lasso and tossed it around Superboy, hoping to keep him still.

Big mistake.

Superboy yanked the lasso, sending Wonder Girl flying towards him. He caught her by the throat and slammed her onto the ground multiple times before choking her.

"Wonder Girl!" Shouted Robin.

"No!" shouted Aqualad.

Wonder Girl slammed her bracelets onto Superboy's ears making him release her gasping for air.

Superboy growled and tried to punch her but she blocked almost every punch he threw at her, he exploded with anger and punched her in the gut. Hard. So hard that it sent her flying to the wall. She landed on the floor and everything around her started to get blurry and she blacked out.


	5. 3: Fireworks

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update on this story, I had a small writer's block. Anyways a slight warning, this chapter is a little long. Enjoy! :) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only Frankie Troy/Wonder Girl.)**

**Chapter 3: Fireworks**

"..._Time runs short…."_

"..._You must awaken…." _

"..._You must awaken now!_"

Wonder Girl opened her eyes with a gasp. She tried to look at her surroundings but her hair was on her face so she couldn't see she realized that before she was knocked out cold, her friends was with her.

"_Where are they?!" _She thought in panic.

"Wonder Girl." came Aqualad's calm voice.

Wonder Girl glanced on her right side, seeing Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all restrained.

" W-what? What do you want?" asked an almost panic-stricken Kid Flash. Wonder Girl saw that Superboy was staring at him.

"Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

Wonder Girl fought the urge to roll her eyes at Kid Flash outburst.

"Hey, KF," Wonder Girl glanced at Robin, "how about we not take on the guy who can fry us with the look."

" We sought to help you" said Aqualad.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid Flash remarked.

" Um, hello Kid Flash, _remember_, he can fry us without moving a muscle!" Wonder Girl growled.

"Wonder Girl, please calm down, Kid! Be quiet now! I believe our friend wasn't in full control of his actions." Aqualad reasoned.

"W-what... What if I wasn't?" said Superboy, speaking for the first time.

Wonder Girl looked taken aback a bit, she didn't know that he could talk.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked surprised.

"Yes, he can!" Superboy said angrily.

Kid Flash grumbled, "Not like I said 'it'."

" Not another word, Kid!" Wonder Girl grumbled.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad said.

" They taught me much. I can read and write. I know the names of things" Superboy explained.

" But have you seen them?" Robin asked. " Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

Superboy looked down, Wonder Girl couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. " Imagens are implanted in my mind, but… no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad questioned. "Who you are?"

" I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. Destroy him should he turn from the light."

Wonder Girl was speechless, she could feel the tension in the air after he said that.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said cautiously, " but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

Superboy's face twisted into anger. " I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Superboy, please understand." said Wonder Girl.

" Your home is a test tube," Robin pointed out. "We can show you the sun."

"It's probably one in the morning," Kid Flash interjected. " But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman" Aqualad said.

"No. They can't." Wonder Girl felt her heart dropped, she looked towards the door and saw a man with Guardian and a woman. "They'll be otherwise occupied," the man explained. "Activate the cloning process."

"What?!" Wonder Girl shrieked.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." said Robin.

"Trust me, you don't want another me." Wonder Girl said.

Robin smirked, "Yeah, you really don't." that comment made Wonder Girl glare at him.

The man ignored them and commanded. "And put the weapon back in it's pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash remarked making Wonder Girl mentally facepalm.

Guardian approached Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Help us," Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand.

"Don't start thinking now." A Gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder, immediately erasing any sign of emotion that was in his eyes. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me." The man paused. "Well to Cadmus. Same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned stiffly and walked away.

The man nodded to the woman who typed some commands, revealing two robotic arms that had four prongs each. The prongs plunged through Wonder Girl's suit and sent jolts of pain throughout her body. She gritted her teeth in pain and tried hard not to scream or cry.

Suddenly the pain stopped, she tried to opened her eyes but she was in so much pain that she had to keep them shut.

She heard the man talk, " I told you to get back in your-"

Wonder Girl opened her eyes and saw Superboy, who had pushed the man, Guardian and Dubbilex away.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy said simply as he approached them.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy squinted his eyes as if he was trying to use heat vision, but no beam came out. "Huh, I don't think seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option"

" _Thank the Gods!_" Wonder Girl thought.

Robin unlocked his restrains and jumped down, massaging his wrists. "Ugh, finally. Luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash said with irritation. "That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"Geez, imagine that" Wonder Girl said sarcastically.

Robin ignored them and pressed a button on the console. "Free Aqualad and Wonder Sarcastic. I'll get Kid Mouth."

" Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled.

He jumped up and crushed her and Aqualad's restrains and helped them down.

"Thanks." Wonder Girl said with a small smile, Superboy nodded before he gave her a small smile back.

" Y-you'll never get out of here!" The man shouted. " I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Wonder Girl scoffed, "Good luck with that."

Robin turned around and threw a bomb. " That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

" What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked.

"We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad stated. " but if we can make the elevator-"

Before he could say more, G-Trolls came branched hallways and blocked their path.

They looked behind them and saw more genomorphs coming out from red sacs. They looked back and saw a G-Troll was about to smash them. Acting quickly, Wonder Girl ran towards the G-Troll and blocked it's paw before pushing the G-Troll, making it lose balance and fall backwards. They started to run, except for Superboy who was fighting.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape?" Superboy shouted back. He took one of the creatures on the floor and threw it at two oncoming creatures that were the same thing.

Wonder Girl quickly opened the elevator door by force.

Kid Flash jumped onto a ledge while Robin use his grappling hook to get onto another ledge.

Wonder Girl floated in mid air and saw Aqualad and Superboy falling, she caught them with her lasso.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy whispered sadly.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash. " still cool."

"Yeah." Wonder Girl agreed. "Not even I can do that."

She lowered them down, onto a ledge, Superboy gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem" she said.

"Guys! This has to be our exit!" Robin shouted, which caught their attention.

She looked up and saw an elevator coming down in a fast speed. Superboy and Aqualad quickly jumped to the ledge adjacent to them and and punched the elevator doors open. Kid Flash, Robin and Wonder Girl quickly jumped onto hastily made exit and watched as the elevator pass by.

They look ahead of them and saw genomorphs quickly advancing towards them. Wonder Girl raised her hand and pushed them back, and they took off running.

" Go left! Left!" Superboy shouted.

Kid Flash did as he was told and quickly turned left, and the others followed after.

"Right!" Superboy shouted again.

And they did as told and turned right.

"Dang it! A dead end." Wonder Girl shouted.

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"No... I don't understand," Superboy said confused.

"Don't apologize!" Robin exclaimed happily. "This is perfect!"

Wonder Girl grabbed the air vent gate and pulled it back, breaking it..

"Nice!" Robin smirked as he crawled inside, Wonder Girl following shortly after.

"This is the best day of my life!" Kid Flash said. Who was behind Wonder Girl.

" I swear Kid! I'm gonna make you blind!" Wonder Girl hissed.

" At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash complained.

"Just shut up!" Wonder Girl whined.

"Shh!" Superboy hushed them. "Listen," He whispered. as he turned around.

The others looked behind and strained to listen. In the distance, faint hissing sounds were heard making Wonder Girl squeak. And they quickly crawled, hoping to find a vent to get out of.

"Here!" Robin whispered loudly as he opened a vent and jumped out. Robin crouched down and hooked his USB on the panel and started to hack the system. " I hacked the motion sensors." He said proudly.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash complimented.

"Still plenty of room between us and out." Robin said.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash slipped his goggles on and dashed out of the room into the stairwell as the others ran after him.

Above them, dozens of genomorphs were blocking their way, but Kid Flash pushed through them with ease.

"There's more behind us!" Robin shouted.

Superboy turned around and stomped the floor , making the stairs fall.

Kid Flash continued to dash up the stairs and into a door while the others followed in a much slower pace. When they went into the door and down the hall, a siren and the emergency lights went off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said, when he saw that exit were blocked.

Wonder Girl walked over to Kid Flash who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." he said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she helped him up.

"I'm fine now that you are here." he said flirtatiously, which made Wonder Girl roll her eyes and snort in amusement.

" Yeah, keep telling yourself that Kid."

Then they heard growling from the genomorphs. As soon they arrived at the second hallway, there were more genomorphs waiting for them. Guardian stood in the midst of them. Wonder Girl looked behind her and saw that the creatures were blocking their way. She raised her fists, ready to fight but then she got dizzy and fainted. After a few moments Wonder Girl opened her eyes to see Superboy standing.

"I choose freedom." He said.

Wonder Girl stood up slowly, her head pounding. She looked at Dubbilex for a second before she heard his voice in her head.

" _Take care of him." _

" _We will." _ she responded

"Guardian?" She heard Aqualad say.

Wonder Girl looked at Guardian and saw that he didn't have a G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The genomorphs and Guardian turned around and saw Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus." He said before he drank the liquid.

Desmond started convulsing. He fell to the floor and the sound of clothes ripping were heard. His back started growing and his shirt and lab coat were finally gone. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes, revealing red irises and black sclera. He gave a loud roar and his flesh began to fall of his body. He roared again before looking at them, flashing a malicious smile.

Wonder Girl looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded as he charged towards the beast, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Superboy rushed forward and punched him in the face but got punched back. He composed himself quickly and started rapidly punching Blockbuster. Blockbuster slapped him away. Superboy jumped up in air and was about to pile dive Blockbuster until he took initiative to jump through the ceiling, bringing Superboy with him. The others ran under the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to burst into a ceiling." Robin shot up towards the edge of the hole and hook himself and Kid Flash up to the top. Wonder Girl looked at Aqualad before flashing him a smirk.

"Need a lift?" She asked.

"To kind, princess." Aqualad said with a chuckle.

Wonder Girl wrapped an arm around his waist before flying up, when they landed and before any of them could react. Superboy smashed into them, sending them flying across the room.

"_Oh this is gonna hurt tomorrow_" Wonder Girl thought while groaning.

Robin and Kid Flash ran over to them and helped them up. As Wonder Girl leaned on Kid Flash for support, they stared Blockbuster down.

With a roar from Blockbuster, they ran towards them. Kid Flash quickly accelerated and slid between Blockbuster's feet. Wonder Girl charged forward and punched him in the face. Kid Flash stood on all fours as Superboy and Aqualad charged and punched him again, making him trip and fall backwards. Robin dashed quickly to Blockbuster and jumped and threw birdarangs, but the attack swatted away like flies.

Kid Flash and Wonder Girl quickly ran towards Blockbuster and tried to tackle him to the ground, only to get Kid Flash being thrown off and Wonder Girl being slammed into a support beam, weakening it in the process. Blockbuster was about to punch her but Aqualad intercepted and hit Blockbuster with his water mace, making Blockbuster release Wonder Girl. She crawled away before she got caught, she saw Kid Flash on the ground and she stood up and ran over to him to help him up.

"KF, Wonder Girl, Get over here!" Robin shouted. Kid Flash and Wonder Girl looked at each other before running over to where Robin was and listened to whatever he had to say. "We have to bring the building down," he said.

"How do we do that?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin showed them the holographic blueprint of the floor they were on and showed them the weak spots on the floor.

"Got it?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Got it."

Robin nodded. "Go."

Wonder Girl ran over to several support beams and punched them, weakening it.

"Wonder Girl!" Robin shouted, she spun around quickly.

"What?"

"Get down!" He told her. Just then the building came crumbling down, she felt someone's arms around her tightly. (But she didn't know who.)

Superboy and Wonder Girl threw huge pieces of debris off them, she looked down at her clothes and saw that they were torn.

"We did it," Aqualad breathed out.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked, as he gave Kid Flash a high five. A disgusting crunch were heard as soon as their hands made contact and both of them recoiled in pain, Wonder Girl shook her head, laughing at them.

"See?" Superboy turned around and looked at Kid Flash. "The moon." He gestured.

They all looked at the moon and admired it. Suddenly a figure began making it's way towards them.

"Oh crud," Wonder Girl groaned.

"It was nice knowing you, Wonder Girl." Robin whispered, which made her glare at him.

"Oh! And Superman!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman began to land with Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado behind him. Wonder Girl turned slowly around and saw the entire League, including Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman gave her one of the most fiercest glares and Wonder Girl looked down quickly as she blushed in embarrassment, trying to avoid eye contact with her mentor.

Superboy stepped in front of Superman. Superman's eyes narrowed, Superboy grabbed the corner of his ripped suit to show Superman the identical 'S' shield he had on his chest. Superman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flash whispered in a sing-song voice.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy shouted.

Wonder Girl could feel the tension immediately build up in the air when League members heard it.

Batman narrowed his eyes at them, "Start talking."

Aqualad, Robin and Wonder Girl took turns in explaining everything from the moment they hacked into the League system to when Cadmus crumbled down.

Wonder Girl would sneak glance at her aunt, who was talking to Superman and Martian Manhunter. Wonder Woman caught her and gave her a disappointed look. Wonder Girl looked down in shame, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked to see Superboy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine, just worried." She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"Well, I'm in trouble and I'm worried what Wonder Woman is going to say."

"You'll be fine" he reassured with a small smile of his own.

"You'll be too and by the way you did good out there."

"Thanks."

Just then Superman approached them, "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes at him, and with that Superman left without another word.

"_Douchebag_" Wonder Girl thought.

"Cadmus will be investigated." They turned and saw Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Wonder Woman came over to them. " All 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

Batman dismissed Flash and continued on, " End results aside, we're not happy. You hacked Justice League, disobeyed direct orders, endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad stepped forward, "I'm sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

Aqualad bowed slightly to him. "Apologies my King, but no."

Wonder Girl stepped forward slightly and spoke, " You should've seen how we worked together, like a team. You've would have done the same thing if you were in our shoes."

Aqualad gave her an approving nod before backing her up, " We did good work here work you trained us to. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

Flash stepped in this time. "If this is the treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us" Kid Flash interrupted. " And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin said.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple, get onboard or get out of the way."

They looked at their mentors, who in turn gave them a hard stare.

"Three days." They all looked to Batman with hope in their eyes.

"Three days isn't so long." Kid Flash.

Wonder Girl looked at Superboy, who was standing alone.

"Hey guys!" she said, gesturing towards Superboy.

Kid Flash smiled. "Hey Supey!"

Superboy looked at him. "What?"

"How 'bout you come with me?" Kid Flash invited.

" _Good luck Superboy_" She thought in amusement.

" Wonder Girl." She froze at the sound of her aunt calling her. She looked at her teammates before slowly flying over to her mentor.

"What you did today was wrong. You broke the rules and disobeyed me, not to mention disrespecting me."

Wonder Girl's head hung low in shame, " I'm really sorry."

"I know but are you alright?"

"Other than being slammed into walls and support beams, I'm splendid."

Wonder Woman let out a small chuckle and shook her head, " Let's go home sweetie."

Wonder Girl nodded, she spun around and waved to the others.

"Oh and by the way, you're grounded for three days." said Wonder Woman with a dry humor as she took of flying with Wonder Girl right after her.

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry" Wonder Girl whined.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 8, 08:00 EDT. **

Frankie walked into the room, looking around in awe as saw Batman talking to Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy. She stood next to Superboy, looking towards Batman as he spoke.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it to service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman said as he walked back and forward, in front of them, and told them the aspects on what's going to happen to the newly formed team.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The others turned to face Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said while pointing to his own insignia.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said.

"So Batman needs a team that can go on the sly." Wonder Woman added.

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin said confused.

Batman looked over them and towards the door. Frankie and the others turned around and saw Martian Manhunter with a girl identical to him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman explained.

Miss Martian smiled at them. "Hi."

"Yes!" Frankie said with a grin, before she flew over to her and held out her hand, which she took. "It's nice to have another girl on the team. Welcome to the team, sister. I'm Wonder Girl."

She gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you Wonder Girl, and thank you."

"Welcome aboard!" Kid Flash said as he pushed Frankie aside. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool to forget their names."

Frankie rolled her eyes at Kid Flash's antics, " It's alright if you ignore his."

She laughed. "I'm honored to be included."

Robin turned around. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy approached and the others made room for him. Miss Martian looked away with small blush on her cheeks before her top changed to one similar to Superboy's. "I like you T-Shirt."

Frankie's grin broadened as she looked at Aqualand with a knowing look. He gave her a knowing smile in return.

"Today is the day."


	6. 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I only own Frankie Troy/Wonder Girl.**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**PRINCE-TROY RESIDENCE, SANTA MONICA CALIFORNIA.**

**July 18, 10:57 EDT. **

"Please Roy" Frankie whined.

"_Francesca, I told you, I'm not going! So stop whining!_"

" Pretty please? We can actually go on real missions"

Frankie was on the phone with Roy, and she tried to convince him to go with her to the cave and join the team. Kid Flash had called her earlier and told her that he and the others tried to convince him the day before but it didn't work and Kid Flash hoped that Frankie could convince him. And now much to her annoyance, Roy wouldn't budge and he kept telling her that he didn't want to join the team.

She heard Roy sigh irritably on the other line, "_You don't get it do you?_ _I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang out with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke. It is something to keep you busy and In. Your. Place! I don't want any part of it!_"

Frankie was too shocked to say anything, after a short silence, Roy spoke again, "_ Francesca? Are you still there?_ "

"How can you say that?! We're _not _a joke! And the League gave us a chance to prove ourselves. You're just too arrogant to see that!"

And with that Frankie hung up furiously, without giving Roy the chance to say anything.

She grabbed her cardigan and keys and headed out the door and on her way to the Cave.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**July 18, 11:15 EDT.**

_Recognized Wonder Girl B02_

Frankie entered the Cave with an excited smile on her face, she saw that Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian where there.

"Hey guys!" Frankie said cheerfully.

The others waved back as the computer announced, "_Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03." _

Both Robin and Kid Flash were in regular clothes and the came towards Frankie.

Robin looked at Aqualad. "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Kid Flash added.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said smiling.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kid Flash exclaimed, before he and Robin took off running. Frankie and Miss Martian flew after them and they arrived to the forest opening of the Cave. Frankie landed next to Superboy as they waited for Red Tornado to approach them.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We were wondering if you have a mission for us?" Frankie asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado responded.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Robin got promptly interrupted by Red Tornado. " You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad said.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave." With that being said, Red Tornado strolled into the Cave.

" Keep busy." Kid Flash grumbled to Robin.

"Does he think that we're falling for this?" Robin asked angrily.

"I can find out." Miss Martian said.

She turned around and stared at Red Tornado, Frankie fought the urge to laugh, knowing it wouldn't work. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, Miss Martian?"

"Yes, Wonder Girl?"

"You can't read Red Tornado's mind."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's inorganic."

"Oh!" Miss Martian said in realization, then she sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Thanks for the reminder Wonder Girl"

"No Problem."

"Nice try though," Kid Flash said reassuringly. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Frankie looked absolutely horrified and said: "Ew! I don't think none wants to know!"

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian said as she looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said as Kid Flash and Robin turned to him.

"We won't'" Kid Flash said quickly as he put an arm around Frankie, "A private tour with you two sounds much more fun."

Frankie got away from his grip and shot him a glare, "You are oh so very sad." she said annoyed.

" She never said private." Robin said irritated.

"Team building, we'll all go" Kaldur instructed.

"Right, follow me." Miss Martian said as she turned to walk in to the Cave. Robin pushed Kid flash aside as Frankie snorted and walked with Aqualad.

"What did he say?" Aqualad whispered.

"If you mean Speedy, well, it was no use in convincing him to join." Frankie whispered.

Aqualad nodded in understanding as they continued to walk with the tour wasn't long, Frankie tried hard to ignore Kid Flash flirtatious remarks.

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash added.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice." Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy scoffed.

"If villains know the Cave, we must be on constant alert."

Robin grabbed Miss Martian's hand. " The bad guys know we know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

Kid Flash reached for their intertwined hands and ripped Robin's away. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah… That's much clearer…"

Frankie rolled her eyes before she smirked at Robin and Kid Flash, "What they mean is it would be foolish to look for a mountain."

Kid Flash and Robin glared at her when Miss Martian understood, which only made Frankie smile in satisfactory.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said.

Miss Martian gasped, "My cookies!" Then she flew away into the kitchen. Frankie looked at Superboy in confusion, he only shrugged as the others followed her.

Frankie scrunched up her nose at the smell of burnt cookies as she entered the kitchen.

"I was trying out Granny Joan's recipe from episode 17 of… nevermind."

"I bet it would've tasted great." Then a crunch was heard. "He doesn't seem to mind." Robin gestured to Kid Flash who were currently eating the cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more" Miss Martian said uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad praised.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." Wally gestured to Robin. "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin scowled.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on earth now."

"I'm Frankie." She said with a shy smile.

M'gann looked a little confused at Frankie, "No offense but isn't Frankie a boy's name?" M'gann asked. Robin snorted before he started to laugh, Frankie shot him a glare.

"That's my nickname and I prefer to be called Frankie." She said simply.

"Oh then what's your full name?" M'gann asked.

"Francesca." Robin said teasingly while smirking at Frankie.

Frankie only glared as she crossed her arms over her chest, she heard a grunt from Superboy and turned to look at him when he shouted, " Get out of my head!"

The guys looked at Frankie at first but she shook her head then she heard a voice inside her head.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._"

Frankie was the only one who didn't flinch or held her head, she only watched the their reactions.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur commanded. " Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little physic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally commented.

"I-I didn't mean to" M'gann said in surprise.

"Just stay out!" Superboy growled.

M'gann looked down in shame, Frankie was about to comfort her when suddenly M'gann looked up as if she was remembering something, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

Frankie backed away fast as M'gann flew away, she bumped into Robin in the process.

"Geez, what is it with you and bumping into people?"

Frankie only huffed and smacked his arm, before she followed M'gann.

When they got out of the elevator, Frankie saw a red, playdo-looking ball.

"It's my Martian bio ship!" M'gann gestured.

"Cute!" Wally started. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly," M'gann giggled. "I'll wake it."

The Martian girl waved her hand and the red ball transformed into a ship.

"Cool!" Frankie said, before she followed M'gann.

The girls turned around, seeing the guys stunned faces, making Frankie giggle.

"Well? Are you coming?"

The others looked at each other uncertainly as the went inside the ship, they followed further into the cockpit and watched as seats were being formed. "Strap in for launch."

Frankie sat on the left side of Superboy, and straps formed protectively around her, making her squeak in surprise.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The doors immediately opened and they took off.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

Wally sighed dreamily. "She sure is." M'gann looked towards him. "I-I mean, the ship, like all other ships, is a she." he stuttered.

"Very smooth, Wally" Frankie said sarcastically.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said.

"Dudes!"

Frankie turned to Robin and shot him a small smirk which he returned. Frankie turned her attention to Superboy, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"You know, You should apologize" Frankie whispered.

"You really think so?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I agree with Frankie, just say sorry" Kaldur said.

"Hey, how about you show us a little Martian shape shifting." Robin said.

M'gann stood up from her seat as Frankie, Kaldur and Superboy turned around to see M'gann's form began to change into Robin, the only difference was that Robin had a female form. Then she turned into Kid Flash who also had a female form.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally said in awe.

"Impressive," Robin clapped. "but, you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin gestured.

"M-mimicking boys are a lot harder." She said softly.

"And you're clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explained.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy muttered. M'gann looked down and Frankie frowned.

Wally attempted to cheer her up, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"M'gann looked at him unsurely,"Density shifting? No. It's very… advanced technique." she said.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls," Robin said. Wally quickly looked up, realizing where Robin was going with it. " when he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do." M'gann smiled. " Camouflage mode."

"Nice!" Frankie said in approval.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course"

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy."

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy." She reasoned.

"Let's find out what caused the alert."

Superboy turned his head to the side. "I think I know the cause."

A giant tornado hit the bioship. Frankie struggled in her seat as she was constantly being thrown around, despite being strapped in. Miss Martian soon gained control of the ship and flew right out of it, landing on the ground. All of them jumped out and watched as the power plant was being terrorized by a tornado.

"Robin? Is tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad asked as they all turned around and found Robin nowhere in sight.

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him!" Frankie growled.

"But he was just here." Miss Martian said, looking around for him.

"We can worry about him later." Frankie said as she pointed at the Power Plant, where the windows were exploding by force.

"Let's go!" Aqualad commanded.

As soon they entered the Power Plant, Robin had landed on his back. Superboy jumped from the top of the stair and landed next to him.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked casually.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

Frankie ran over to Robin and much to his surprise, she helped him up. He only nodded and she returned the gesture.

"My apologizes," the robot said. "but you may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister summoned a tornado and blew Superboy out of the way. Frankie looked back to see Superboy on the ground.

Kid Flash ran towards the robot and attempted to kick him with the velocity of speed. It didn't work however and he was blown away. Both Aqualad and Miss Martian headed straight towards him, but Mr. Twister did the same to them.

Frankie flew towards him in full speed but Mr. Twister blew her out of the Power Plant. She was about to fall onto the ground when a flash went by her and caught her. Frankie looked up and saw that it was Kid Flash was the one who caught her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Kid Flash put her down and then he lunged towards the robot.

"What have you done with my team?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely," The robot retorted. Kid Flash got encased in a tornado, M'gann got him.

"I would've thought we all learned your limitations by now," Mr. Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister said as he raised himself up into the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Aqualad ordered Miss Martian, "find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't suppose to do that," Miss Martian stated.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin said exasperated.

Miss Martian concentrated on Mr. Twister, but nothing came up. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing! Hello Megan!"

"Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," Miss Martian explained. "He's inorganic, an android. How many android do you know that can generate tornados?"

Frankie narrowed her eyes at Mr. Twister, "That can't be Tornado, I mean, yes, he's inorganic, but this doesn't make sense." she mumbled.

Aqualad began to think that M'gann might be right. "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is test. Something to keep us busy," Robin said with animosity.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Kid Flash spat bitterly. "This game? So over."

Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, all began to walk towards to the 'disguised Red Tornado'.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted pointedly.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad shouted.

"Consider it ended."

Mr. Twister raised both his hands up in the air and created a hurricane with two tornados.

"An impressive show," Aqualad shouted, "but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!"

Then lightning struck conveniently behind Mr. Twister.

"Guys! I don't think that's Red Tornado." Frankie told them.

"Frankie's right. Can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked.

Mr. Twister scoffed. "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

He sent down a barrage of lightning towards them, causing the ground to explode and throw them back.

When Frankie opened her eyes and sat up, she saw that Mr. Twister was nowhere in sight.

"W-what happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us…" Miss Martian responded.

Superboy began hitting a piece of the ground next to them in anger. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad defended.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin backed up.

"A mistake that anyone can make." Frankie said frustrated as she stood up.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Kid Flash said.

"Oh, come on! Give her a chance!" Frankie said.

"Hit the showers," Kid Flash said. " we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy spat while walking by them. Then Kid Flash and Robin followed after him.

"I was just… trying to be part of the team.." Miss Martian looked down discouragingly.

Aqualad walked up next to Miss Martian. "To be honest, I'm not really sure we really have a team."

Frankie crouched down next to Miss Martian and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Megan, let's go back to the cave."

Miss Martian looked up at her, "You know Frankie, you should be with them. I'll be fine."

"Nah. I'm staying here with you." She said smiling at Miss Martian. They walked back into the bioship. On their way back to the cave, the girls tried to figure out how they could help the boys. So far they couldn't come up with anything.

"Can't we get Red Tornado to fight with Mr. Twister?" Miss Martian asked.

"That's what Mr. Twister wants." Frankie said. She thought for a moment before answering. "We won't be able to convince him."

"Oh… " was all the Martian could say.

Then Frankie's head snapped up, " But you know, you could do a good impression of Tornado. You can shapeshift, so you can rip the tornado generating components! And whatever is controlling him is an android too. " She said looking at the martian. " 'Cause neither of us can read his mind."

Miss Martian nodded, " That's a great idea! But we need to inform the team." she said. Then Miss Martian gave Frankie a sheepish look.

"What?"

"Which one of us is going to contact the team?"

Frankie laughed,"You do it."

"On it." M'gann replied.

The girls followed where Mr. Twister went. Then when the robot came into view, she went into camouflage mode and contacted the team.

"_Listen to me, all of you_" Miss Martian's voice echoed in Frankie's head.

Frankie saw the guys and jumped out of the ship, flying towards them. She landed next to Kid Flash.

"Listen to her, please." Frankie pleaded.

"_And I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me._"

Once Miss Martian told them the plan and it was set in motion. Frankie regrouped with the others and saw Red Tornado land in front of them.

"Hit the showers," Red Tornado said. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now." Robin rebutted.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The group went behind a large rock and hid until Miss Martian gave the signal. Frankie fought the urge to laugh as she was watching Mr. Twister being tricked by Miss Martian. Then Frankie and Superboy came out of their hiding places and punched Mr. Twister in the water, where Aqualad waited to give the robot a electrical charge and throw him back out onto land.

Miss Martian took control of him and broke his main tornado generating components and Robin threw two exploding birdarangs. They all gathered in front of Mr. Twister and watched as another man was thrown onto the ground from the android's chest.

"Foul… I call foul… " The man said.

Miss Martian walked up to the man and levitated a broken piece of the ground, above the man and mercilessly threw it down on him.

Robin glared at Miss Martian. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

Miss Martian smirked. "You said you trust me." She looked at Frankie with a smug smile and nodded. Frankie smiled back and she lifted her hand towards the piece of the ground and levitated it up, revealing remains of another android on the ground. "That's why we couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash walked up to the android and picked up an eyeball. "Cool! Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed, "You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked."

Frankie rolled her eyes and mentally facepalmed.

"Ignore him, we're all just glad you're on the team."

"Thanks, me too."

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me." Red Tornado responded.

"But if you are in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado gave his final word to the subject and began walking off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman, they would've jumped right in and fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin commented.

"Dude! Harsh!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say Robin!" Frankie snapped.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado responded from afar. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin laughed nervously, "Ahh, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be… more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur added, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Hey, Robin, do you need some water for that burn? 'Cause Tornado got you good." Frankie said, laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Francesca." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude, It was." Wally said as he started to laugh as well.

"You're not helping, Wally!" Robin said annoyed.

"Anyways, Speedy don't know what he's missing," Frankie said. "He was _so_ wrong."

"This team thing-"

"-might just work out."

Frankie nodded, smiling. "_Roy can eat his own words. This team is awesome!_" She thought.


	7. 5: Campfire Secrets

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages, I needed some time to sort things out and it took longer than expected. Anyways enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the ****characters, only Frankie Troy/ Wonder Girl.**

**Chapter 5: Campfire Secrets**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 20, 21:34 EDT **

Frankie sat on her bed in her "room" at the Cave, listening to music and was bored. Earlier that day, she had asked her aunt over a thousand times for a permission to stay at the Cave for the night and much to her delight, her aunt had allowed her to spend the night. Frankie snapped out of her trance when she heard a knock on the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Frankie, it's me, Superboy."

Frankie got off the bed, turned her iPod off and opened the door. She greeted him with a small smile which he returned, "What's up?"

"M'gann wanted to meet us and the others in the kitchen,"

"Did she say why?"

"Something about a campfire" he said, shrugging.

Frankie's eyes lit up slightly, "A campfire? Sounds fun!"

Superboy gave her a confused look, "What's so exciting about a fire?" Frankie only giggled in response, "You get to hang out with your friends, eat s'mores and well, you'll see when we get there… "

Superboy chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Robin, Kaldur and M'gann were already there but someone was missing.

"Where's Wally?" Frankie asked, looking around for the speedster.

"Oh, he went to get some stuff for the camping." M'gann said. "Can you believe it, Frankie? We're going to try s'mores!"

"Yeah, can't wait!" She said with a small smile.

Soon enough they heard the speedster's voice, "- Just the two of us?" Wally looked around confused at the others.

"No Wally," Frankie said, giggling. "It's the six of us."

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that if we're gonna go camping." Robin said

"I hope you don't mind, I invited all the others to join in the fun with the s'mores!" M'gann said.

They all got more stuff for the camping and they went outside, to the Cave's 'backyard'. They settled everything from the tent to the fire. They sat around the fire (except for Kaldur and M'gann, who kept their distance.) and they started to eat s'mores.

"This was a great idea, don't you think so Wally?" Robin said. "Camping in the great outdoors."

"I don't remember inviting you" Wally said, irritably. "Besides I didn't say anything about camping, I said a _campfire_. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like-"

"If you don't like it then _why_ did you suggest it, Romeo?" Frankie interrupted.

Wally ignored her and continued to talk, "I don't like camping… outside... "

Frankie snorted in amusement, " Last time I checked, you're not supposed to camp indoors."

Wally stuck out his tongue at her, she just laughed in response. "Anyways, I don't like camping, outside… Unless of course I'm camping with that _ special _someone." Frankie knew he was referring to M'gann. "Dude, kinda bordering on creepy." Robin said.

"Very creepy…" Frankie mumbled.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann said, eagerly.

"See, she doesn't seem to think so." Wally said.

"She's probably on a sugar overload." Robin said.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time." M'gann said.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie!" said Wally, jokingly. "Get it? 'Cause s'mores are sweet?"

"Hilarious…" Frankie said flatly.

"So, this what you do when go camping?" Superboy said, speaking for the first time. "Sleep in these flimsy things called 'tents' and sit around the fire?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much about it so if you feel like heading home, I can sit out here with Miss M… alone." Wally said.

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck. You know that?" Robin said, smirking.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing, dude." Wally looked at Kaldur, "Sorry, no offense."  
"No, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories." Robin said.

"Oh! I would love to hear you story, Kaldur." M'gann said excitedly. "Could you tell us how you became Aqualad?"

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing but I guess.." Robin said before looking at Frankie who gave him a look. "Whatever."  
"Oh. I suppose I could that if you do not think it will be too boring!" Kaldur.

"Don't be silly Kaldur!" Frankie said, waving her hand dismissively. "Go right ahead, we would love to hear it!"

"Like Frankie said, we would love to hear it!" M'gann said encouragingly.

Kaldur cleared his throat, "Well, I grew up up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think think all atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, many people, many cultures." Kaldur started. "When I was twelve, I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the atlantean military, which is standard for all at that age. After a while I was transferred to the Prestigious Conservatory of sorcery in the atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mera is the Headmistress of the Conservatory and wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a different time for me. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age of fourteen I suppose, but also a time in my life where I met my friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime. Then came a day… A horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly, as it happened only yesterday.

It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Aquaman and the Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and the Ocean Master clashed, It seemed to shake the very foundations of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman.

Correction: Aquaman was defeated.

Garth, a fellow student and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us at the time was that our king was in trouble. It may have been one of the most foolish thing Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly met our own end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master wa the time enough for the King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally Triumphed over the Ocean Master! He was able to drive him away from the city and saved us all!

Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface world he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities. Overwhelming responsibilities only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface, Batman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman had taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his protéges. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been on the surface world and I am the first to admit that I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is the day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly one day even the surface world. Both Garth and I seriously considered the King's offer. Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mera at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me, however the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at the age of fourteen, I became Aqualad. I miss my friends, Garth, Tula… But the chance to work with my mentor and King was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing makes a difference. The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world.. And now I am here with you."

"Wow, so you wanted to be Aqualad?" M'gann asked.

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, the opportunity arose. I could think of no other path."

Wally turned to look at M'gann, "Yeah? If you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad? Let me tell you how I got started."

"Oh boy…" Frankie groaned.

"It literally goes back a couple of generations… Each generation of Flash! Started with a Bang! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. Boom! There it is! During the 40's and the 50's he was everywhere! The fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash! Then one day this guy comes along, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick. Back in those days Jay didn't really hide his identity. He contacts Jay and the two spent hours and hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to recreate the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happen! Results? Still a big explosion! But, behold he becomes speedy himself! Now he's the Flash! Well not the original Flash but the new Flash… The Flash we all know! I mean, there's the Jay Garricks Flash and Now there's the new Flash. You know, It just occurred to me that they could probably use different names. Anyway… This time he's even faster than the old Flash… It gave him more speed! Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick, the first one after I got to know him. He was a little before my time. Okay, so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash- Jay Garrick. It turns out great minds think alike, because I was I was a fan of the Flash- the second one, not the first one. Long story short, one day I was in my uncle's house, stumble across his notebooks and got a shock of a lifetime! That was the day I found out that my uncle was the Flash! Once the shock had passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiences and experiments! Especially the one that made him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

"We get it already!" Robin said annoyed.

"When I found that out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner. I tried to convince him that Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean come on, by this time Wonder Woman already had Wonder Babe over there, Bats had Robbie over here and Green Arrow had Speedy! This was a no-brainer! I've got to admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy asked.

"You and me both, Superboy." Frankie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, so, having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's. I tried to recreate the experiment with my own chemistry set. And what do you know? I was able to do it! And BOOM!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur asked.

"Well… Not at first, actually. It didn't happened at first, but a couple of weeks later… I was off running. I couldn't wait to show Flash! When he saw that I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner? You guys should've seen his face when I showed him! This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner! Flash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day in the history of the world! Why, you ask?"

"Just for the record, we didn't." Robin said, smirking.

"That's the day the world got Kid Flash! You. Are. Welcome."

After a moment of silence, Frankie spoke up: "Wow, you are a natural at telling stories."

Robin smirked, "Yeah, we're all thrilled, you're so speed capable."

"What's the matter with you two? Jealous?" Wally asked teasingly.

"Yeah right! Jealous of you?" Robin said, laughing.

"Not a chance." Frankie said, smirking.

"Can you tell us how you became Wonder Girl, Frankie?" M'gann asked.

Frankie's smirk faded as she stiffened, none except the Leaguers knew about Frankie's past and she wanted to keep her past a secret. She sat up a bit straighter and cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess so…." she said quietly.

"Is it true that you are not the first Wonder Girl?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah that's true, I'm the second one." Frankie said in an uneasy tone. "Ok, you guys already know that I'm an Amazon. We Amazons are warriors born and we live in an island called Themyscira, where I was born and raised. The ruler is Queen Hippolyta,she's my grandmother which makes me a princess. When I was born I was both blessed and cursed by the Gods, the curse was telepathy and telekinesis… Don't get me wrong! I have nothing against it but sometimes It can get out of hand. Anyways, Wonder Woman, my mother, would often go to the Man's world to fight justice. I was left behind and was raised by the Queen and my sisters. My sisters trained me for many years in the warrior ways and it wasn't easy!"

"How many sisters do you have, Frankie?" M'gann asked.

"Oh you misunderstand me, on Themyscira there are only women and we call each other and other females of this world for sisters."

"Only women on Themyscira?" Wally asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wow! I have to visit that island!"

Frankie laughed, then she turned serious, "Men are forbidden to ever set foot on Themyscira. Anyways, one day Wonder Woman visited Paradise Island and she along with the Queen, summoned me to the Throne Room. Since I was the youngest warrior there, they offered me to become Wonder Girl. It is a great honor of course but there is a lot to live up to but I accepted and I became Wonder Girl at the age of eight."

"Woah," M'gann said . " But what happened to the first Wonder Girl?"

"Well, she became another superhero named Toria and then one day she just…. disappeared. None knows where she is or if she is alive…" Frankie said quietly, feeling slightly ashamed that she lied about her backstory.

"I'm glad that you are with us, Frankie!" said M'gann.

"We all are." said Kaldur.

Frankie smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"So, Robin, can you tell us about how you got started?" M'gann asked.

Wally snorted then he burst out laughing, Robin glared down at the grass, unable to answer. Frankie, however didn't laugh, she only furrowed her eyebrows as she sneak glanced at Robin. She have known Robin the longest and even though they are at eachothers throats most of the time, Wonder Woman had told her some parts of his past and she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Are you kidding me?" Wally said. "Bats won't even let him tell you his real name. I mean… You'll probably get a better origin story out of Supey over here."

Frankie frowned a bit as she sneaked glanced at Robin again, he seemed deep in thought…

"_He'll probably hate me even more now for doing this…" _ Frankie thought.

Frankie linked her mind with Robin's. "_Are you alright?_" She watched his every move when she asked him but he didn't move.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm shocked that you care…"_

"_Just because you hate me doesn't mean I don't care, we're teammates remember?"_

"_I don't hate you, Francesca. You're just annoying." _

"_Thanks for clearing that up," _Frankie snarled. "_By the way, I know parts of it."_

"Of _what?_"

"_Your past…._"

It was moment of silence between them, "_ Let me guess, Diana?"  
_

"_Yup…_"

"_Won't the others notice if we were having a mental conversation in which you and I have never had before?_"

"_No, not even M'gann knows. I kind of made it impossible for her to enter my mind while we're having this conversation."_

"_That story you told earlier…_"

"_Yeah?_"

" _That's not what really happened, you made that up."_

"_I-I-I, H-h-how did you know?"  
_

"_One: I'm the Boy Wonder, I know everything. Two: You are forgetting who my mentor is. Three: I could tell by your body language, you were uncomfortable. But none noticed, i think."_

"_Well, that's a relief…"_ Frankie said sarcastically.

"_Want to tell me the real story?"_

" _Why should I tell you?"_

"_You can trust me, besides if you tell yours, I tell mine, deal?"_

Frankie thought for a moment, _" I really don't want to talk about it… it's kind of painful to remember."  
_

"_I'm not going to push you but I know that you haven't told any of us (Roy, Kaldur and Wally) and you have know us for years but if you want to talk about it…. I'm all ears, I'm not going to judge you even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes."  
_

"_Gee, thanks… By the way, we should make that deal you said before but you tell me first and then when I'm ready, I'll tell you mine, deal?"  
_

"_Deal? How much did Diana tell you?"  
_

"_She told me that you grew up in a circus, you and your family were acrobats and they died and then Mr. Wayne took you under his wing." _

"_Yeah, that was four years ago. We were a family… In every sense of the word. There was mom and dad, my uncle, my aunt, my cousin John Grayson and nine year old me. We were the ones the audience were coming to see. They would be thrilled with the soaring spectacle of the high-flying trapeze act of the Flying Graysons!"_

"_I've heard of the Flying Graysons! From what I've heard, you guys were amazing!" _Frankie said.

"_Yup, we worked at the Jack Haly's circus. I never knew either of my grandfathers. They died a long time before I was born. But Jack Haly was the owner of circus, and if there were a grandfather figure in my life it would be him. He loved my family as much as he loved his own. He wasn't only the owner though, he was also the master showman…. The Ringmaster! It was one of the happiest times of my life! Until the worst night of my life happened. A crime boss by the name of Zucco was trying to extort money from the circus. The problem was that Mr. Haly ran an honest business and refused to pay him any protection money. As with all great acts, we had our signature move. It was the finale of our performance. The one that had made famous and the reason why everyone came to see us. I was the youngest of the troupe, so my father said I wasn't allowed to be involved with the most dangerous stunt the Flying Graysons performed. Even though I would ask every night… and be turned down… every night. But I had the best seat in the house. Every time they performed that move I would be on the platform of the center pole. I would look down and watch as the workers moved the net and the rest of my family would position themselves. Then it happened… You could feel the air being sucked out of the tent… followed by a complete silence. Then a scream. It's funny, but I didn't hear much of anything after that. Everything went tunnel vision… A lot of things happened after that. The next crystal-clear thing I do remember was Bruce Wayne. The only family member I had left was unable to take care of me but Bruce Wayne came to my rescue and let me be a part of his family. We worked together, trained together and we found Zucco and brought him to justice… And Robin was born."_

"_I'm sorry about your family, they sound like wonderful people."_

"_They were."_

"_I wish-" _ Frankie and Robin's mindlink disconnected because Wally tried to get her attention.

"Hello! Earth to Robin and Frankie! Can you hear me?!" Wally shouted. waving his hands frantically. Frankie blinked a few times before she checked her surroundings. Wally was looking rather pale, M'gann looked at Superboy worriedly and Kaldur looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright, Francesca?" Kaldur asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frankie said in an absent-minded tone. "I'm fine, what's going on?"

Wally's eyes grew wide as his eyes shifted from her to Robin in panic. "Didn't you hear what Superboy said?"

Frankie looked confused and shook her head slightly.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"He said that he wants to take down Superman!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm sure Superboy has an explanation for this, right Superboy?" Frankie said calmly.

Superboy who had his back turned, turned slightly to look at her. Frankie had never seen anyone look so lost before.

"What if that's why I was created?" Superboy said. " What if that was the only reason I was created?"

"That's not possible!" M'gann said.

"Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've done so far!" Wally said.

"What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?" Kaldur asked.

Superboy sighed, " I just feel… I don't know what to feel. Sometimes thoughts happen."

" Those would be silly thoughts!" M'gann said. " You should put them out of your head."

"You may have been created by the villains, Superboy." Frankie said. " But your actions define you and judging by what you have done so far... I have no doubt that you are not evil even by your thoughts that you are having."

"However he does have a valid point. We really don't know anything about what they did to him yet." Robin said.

"In my world, actions speak louder than word and Frankie is right. Superboy has proven his intentions with actions." M'gann said.

Wally rose from his seat and walked over to Superboy with a S'more in his hand. "We know he's one of the good guys and we know he's apart of this and you should put those thoughts outta your head, Supey!" Wally handed him a s'more with a small smile.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it." Superboy said.

Frankie rose from her seat as well and walked over to Superboy, put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, he looked at her for a moment before he also gave a small smile in return. " That's what teammates are for, Superboy" Frankie mumbled. Frankie let go of his shoulder and looked over to the others.

"Hey guys," Wally said, referring to Frankie and Robin. " What's the matter with you two? It's not like you to zone out like that."

Frankie cleared her throat as she sat down, she faked a yawn, " I've had quite a day today, Wally. I'm very tired and I do apologize for spacing out like that."

"Well, I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought tonight." Robin mumbled.

Frankie and Robin didn't even look at each other and pretended like the conversation never happened.

"Hey!" Wally said suddenly as he turned to look at M'gann. "You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?"

"Yeah." Robin said.

"Oh… Okay." M'gann said, cheerfully. " Since all of you told your stories… I guess… Well, I'm from Mars." Then she smacked her forehead. " Ugh! Hello Megan! You guys already know that!"

Frankie giggled at her silliness.

"All martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicate telepathically. The form of communication we use helps large martian families maintain a sense of community and stay closer."

"Large?" Wally asked. " How many are you in your family?"

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers! In my extended family I have over three hundred cousins."

"Great Hera!" Frankie gasped, letting her jaw drop in shock.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Robin said, smirking at her outburst. M'gann giggled and Frankie glared.

Wally smiled slyly at M'gann and wiggled his eyebrows, "Three hundred?" he asked.

"Yes." M'gann said.

"Are they all hot girl like you?"

"Wow. You are a class act." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her. Forget Paradise Island, I'm going to Mars!"

Frankie laughed, " Don't even bother to visit Paradise Island unless you want a death wish and I'm sure there aren't only girls, right M'gann?"

" Yup, Frankie's right. Half of my cousins are male, but yes, most martians look very similar… mostly green like myself and uncle J'onn. But there are others with… differences. There are also martians that are red and white. Some on my planet do not see the whites equals. My parents were both green and I was raised in what you would call a "liberal" type of environment. My family… I… had no issue with white martians. Others were not as tolerant… and the treatment of the white martians was especially horrible."

"How did you come to Earth?" Kaldur asked.

"Out of everyone in my family, I was closest to uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship! We would watch his exploits on Earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars it was declared a day of planetwide celebration. When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind. Having learned about all of you- Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy… J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger martian hero to Earth. J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next martians champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of the Earth! I like the half the martian population decided to enter the contest. The competition was fierce and dangerous. At first, uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he didn't not want me coming to Earth. I had seen some of his adventures and they were dangerous and life threatening. But I was not going to let that stop me! I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of Earth up until that point, I found that I loved it. I wanted to see it for myself. I won! The whole competition! My heart soared! I was coming to Earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I am here with all of you, and I am apart of the Team! I truly love it!"

"We are happy you're here with us as well, M'gann." Kaldur said.

"Agreed!" Frankie said.

"You could say that again!" Wally said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag." Robin said as he started to make his way over to one of the tents.

" Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening but I am excited to sleep in a tent." M'gann said.

"Are coming with me, Frankie?"

"Sure, just give me a sec."

"I'll be right behind you, ladies." Wally said, as he started to make his way towards the tent that Frankie and M'gann was sharing.

"Oh no, you don't mister!" Frankie said, glaring at him.

"Yeah." Robin said, dragging Wally with him. " You're sleeping in this tent right over here, with me."

M'gann, Wally and Robin had entered their tents, leaving Kaldur, Superboy and Frankie all alone.

"That was a fun evening, but I think I will be turning in as well… unless you would like some company, Superboy." Kaldur said.

"No, that's okay. I'll turn in soon… I just want to sit here with the fire a bit longer."

"Are you sure, Superboy?" Frankie asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm sure and I'll be fine."

"Well, if you need anything, you know we are all here for you." Kaldur said.

Superboy didn't respond, he just stared at the fire. Kaldur turned to look at Frankie who tried but failed to avoid his gaze.

"How about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a lot in my mind that's all." Frankie reassured with a weak smile.

Kaldur put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her look into his eyes. "You know that I'm here for you if something or anything bothers you."

"Of course Kaldur, like always." She said with a nod. "I'll think I'm going to turn in now, good night."

"Good night Princess."

When Frankie entered the tent she saw that M'gann was already asleep, she laid down and then she remembered something. She linked her mind with Robin's again.

"_Sorry if I woke you, I was just wondering why you are so nice to me all of the sudden?" _

After a long silence Robin said, _" Well if you must know, Batman spoke to me this morning, he wanted us to try to get along for the sake of the team. He'll probably talk to you too"_

"_Well then, we can try." _

"_Good night Frankie."_

"_Good night… Dick." _

And with that Frankie fell asleep.

**PRINCE-TROY RESIDENCE, SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA.**

**JULY 21, 01:30 EDT. **

Diana was awakened by several knocks on the door, she glanced at the clock in the living room. Who could it be at this time of night? Surely not Frankie?

Diana got up from the couch and she grabbed a baseball bat (just in case) and walked towards the door. Once she opened the door, she dropped the baseball bat and her hands covered her mouth in shock and disbelief. There standing right in front of her, very much alive was Donna Troy.

"You're alive!" Diana said. Donna stared at her blankly.

"Yes, I am."

Diana let her enter the house and they walked into the living room, Diana was still looking at her in disbelief, anger boiling.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked. "And where have you been these past fourteen years?!"

"That's a long story and I'm here to see you and I want you to help me to find my daughter." Donna said simply. Diana glared.

"Do you think she wants to see you after what you have done to her?" Diana asked angrily. "She ran away from her father and I found her years later and took care of her."

Donna looked rather guilty, "You don't understand, Diana. I couldn't take care of her."

"Then you should've given her to me or mother! Do you know how angry me and mother are at you for doing such a thing?!"

"Diana, I am so sorry… I didn't know what to do I-"

"It's not me you should say sorry to, it's Frankie and I'm pretty sure she won't welcome you with open arms." Diana said. "And where have you been and how did you find us?"

" Us? You mean Frankie lives here?"

"Yes but she's not home at the moment, now answer my question and answer truthfully. "

" After I gave Francesca to her father, I moved to Australia, where I was sure that none would find me. I tried to find her some years after but the old apartment where she and her father used to live was empty. So I searched everywhere for her and then I saw the news which involved you two. Then I knew she was safe with you, I didn't know where you lived until I asked Batman last week and he gave me the information I needed."

"Frankie and Batman are on shaky grounds and have been for years, he still doesn't trust her. I can't believe that he gave you information about Frankie's whereabouts!" Diana said, pacing back and forth. Then she stopped and looked at Donna. "I'm going to talk to Batman about this in the morning, where do you live now?"

"Gotham City." Donna said. "Once I have everything settled, I'm going to rejoin the League then I'm going to talk to Francesca and take her with me to Gotham."

Diana was pissed, Frankie was like a daughter to her and loves her dearly. She couldn't believe that Donna would just take her away like that. "You can't just take her away when she had made her life the way she wanted it! You don't even know what is the best for her!"

"I am her mother and I know what is best for my daughter-"

"Oh really?! What is the best for your daughter, Donna? Please tell me, because all you have done is given her pain!"

"You're not going to tell me how to raise my daughter, Diana! And I can't believe that she is Wonder Girl now…. What were you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that I'm raising her to the right path! Judging by what her parents have done…"

Donna and Diana stared each other down.

"Batman told me that the sidekicks have formed their own team?"

Diana nodded and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"When the time is right, I'm going to introduce myself to her and I'm going to try to mend my bond with her."

Diana sighed, "I'm going to try my best to help but don't expect her to open her arms for you."

"It won't be easy but I'll accept the challenge."

Donna started to walk towards the front door but Diana grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Remember this, sister. It is her choice not ours. She'll choose whether or not she's staying here in Santa Monica or going with you to Gotham."

Donna nodded and walked out the door.

"I pray to the Gods that Francesca forgives me." Diana thought in worry.

**A/N: This chapter is quite an important one for this story. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
